To Win The Love Of The Young
by Madobe Nite
Summary: Hanabi sits in the Hyuuga yard one day, wondering when her Prince Charming will arrive. When a man does come for her, though, he's not exactly Prince Charming, but damnit he'll do. A HanabiXKabuto fic. You read that right, trust me.
1. So who the hell are you?

Here goes, my next attempt at a total crack pairing.

**To Win The Love Of The Young**

**Chapter 1: So...who the hell are you?**

The young girl brushed the sweat off of her brow as she held the laundry basket with her other hand. She always hated laundry duty. It involved having to take everybody in the Hyuuga household, branch or main house member, and make them cough up their laundry. Then haul it outside to the washing area, and commence washing. It always took hours to do so, and really her elders probably thought it was more of a punishment than a chore. She fumed at the elders for making her do this, wondering why if they're such a rich family, they can't hire some maids to do this grunt work for her. That way, she can train and become a better ninja, and even surpass her elder sister again.

Hyuuga Hanabi had goals. Still though, she couldn't help but be amazed at her sister's progress, as she had been changed by that hyperactive colorblind ninja. She always thought that she was a prodigy, but now she was being overshadowed by both her sister Hinata and her cousin Neji. Neji could thankfully never ascend to the head of the Hyuuga household as he was a mere branch member, but she had to remain better than her sister in order to realize her dream of becoming head of the household.

However, there were those days when she wanted to abandon the life of a ninja, and fall in love with some Prince Charming, and ride off into the sunset on a white horse, the cares of the world lifted off her shoulders. She knew that realistically that would never happen, but she was young, and allowed to dream. Or at least that's how she rationalized it.

* * *

Dirt was still cluttered in his boots, a fact that the medical ninja was not particularily happy about. He preferred to be clean all the time, and wished that his master had never assigned him on this stupid mission. He'd get his master back by _accidentally_ replacing the soap with bleach at his next sponge bath That would be a suitable punishment. He neared the large village (that really should be called a city, he thought) and scanned it for his objective. He was told to look for a "huge fuckin' house" so it couldn't be that hard despite all of these kinds of houses in question being scattered across the city. Cursing at his master's idiocity, he trudged along the path, before long reaching a "huge fuckin' house" on the outskirts of town. He looked in the backyard to see a small girl of maybe ten or so doing the family's laundry. He wondered if it was the maid, and decided to take a closer look. He could usually kill someone before they screamed, anyway. 

Hopping the short fence into the laundry area, he stood there creepily for a bit before he decided to make his prescence known. He dangled his face in front of the small girl's, and in his mind he was celebrating. Here was the heiress to the clan, all alone. She stared at him for a bit, but decided not to scream for some reason. Maybe because of the kunai laying innocently across her jugular.

* * *

"Alright, little girl, you're coming with me," the man said as Hanabi almost wet herself in fright. 

She had so many questions racing through her mind, but couldn't figure out which to ask first. Some way for Prince Charming to come, she thought grimly as she picked herself up off the ground, the kunai placed against her throat. She decided to get a good look at her captor. He looked maybe ten years older than her, and had unkempt, silver hair with round spectacles. His clothes and forehead protector indicated that he was from the Sound village, so she now knew what was going on. They were going to kidnap her because she was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, and they could get a good price for her. Didn't they know of her sister? Deciding such a question would be stupid to ask to a kidnapper, she settled on another one.

"So...who the hell are you?"


	2. WMTAMTCSP?

**To Win The Love Of The Young**

**Chapter 2: Why must they always make the captured so pretty?**

"It doesn't matter who I am, Hyuuga Hanabi, rather all that matters is that you come with me quietly." So much for intelligence gathering.

Hanabi cursed the man silently and thought of giving him a quick punch and then running. However, knowing kidnappers, they'll think of that. It was possible that he set up traps beforehand in case of that situation. For now, she would have to go with him and see what happens. He gave her shirt a gruff tug, signifying that she better go with him. She quietly obeyed and threw back another look at her house. They would get her back soon. If not, she would find a way out of this. He wasn't going to keep her forever.

Her mind raced with countless possibilites as they neared the fence that segregated the Hyuuga mansion from the rest of the world. Although her nervous attitude was really only caused by theories on what this man could have done and none of them could be true, she didn't want to take her chances. The fact that he got in undetected meant that he was a powerful ninja who was to be feared. Or he jumped the fence. She really did have to get around to telling the elders to get a better security system.

When it came time to jump, she put her plan into action. She was to jump first, so she took advantage of the brief moment where there wasn't a kunai aimed at her throat and leapt off the wall with another foot landing her about seven feet back. She grinned cockily at the man's stunned look and turned to flee. Before she could make her escape, however, she was instantly grasped upwards to face the man. Grinning again, she released chakra from her fingertips and slammed them hard into the man's chest. As he doubled over in pain, she did a perfect backflip and only slid back a little. She'd have to fight him, it seemed.

Mumbling a few obscenities, the man lunged at her again, to which she dodged and landed her knee into his chest. Using the momentum from that, her body rose into the air and she delivered another kick right to his spine, and kicked off from that only to find that the man had stuck his leg out and kicked her right in the stomach. She flew back into the fence, surprised at the force of the kick, and slid down weakly. Perhaps it would be best to call her dad. Before she could even make a sound, though, the man had crossed the yard again and gave her a final punch, and this time she was the one to double over, and fell without any more resistance.

* * *

She woke up, slung over the man's shoulder and probably a long way from home. She quietly used her Byakugan to check if the village was around here. Feeling dejected that she couldn't detect it, she turned off the Byakugan and wondered when her family would save her. If she hadn't been so cocky and tried to fight him, she could have avoided this. It didn't matter though. Maybe this was the adventure she so desperately wanted. As her stomach growled, she realized that she desperately wanted food too. May as well see if this guy was a complete asshole or not. 

"Um, whoever you are, do you have any food?" she asked, realizing she still didn't know his name, "I haven't eaten since breakfast, and it looks like we're fast approaching night..."

The man placed Hanabi on her feet again and sighed.

"What makes you think I'm obligated to give you food and serve you?"

Hanabi bit her thumb and took a minute to come up with a response. "So I'll be alive and the family can rescue me?"

He gave her a confused look, but shrugged it off. "You're Hyuuga Hanabi, right?"

"Yes," she replied, giving him a curious look.

His brow furrowed in thought, and within moments he produced a bit of bread from a little pack strapped onto his belt and offered it to Hanabi.

"Eat," he said simply, and pulled out a piece for himself. When his stomach growled, she knew why he had done so.

A few moments later after a bit of silent eating, they resumed walking. Apparently he already trusted her enough to let her walk on her own. Then again, he was far stronger and faster than she was, so there was no point in trying to escape. As they neared a small mountain, she decided that now would be a great time to ask questions.

"So, why did you kidnap me?" she asked, hoping this time to get an answer out of him. When her attempt failed, she frowned and asked him again.

He ignored her questions by simply replying, "Quiet, girl, these aren't things you need to know."

She grumbled a bit at him. "At least tell me your name."

"Yakushi Kabuto," he replied, hoping that would shut her up, which it thankfully did.

He still wondered how he got stuck with this assignment. His subconcsious reminded him that he was Orochimaru's only real supporter, save for Uchiha Sasuke. Little bastard, taking his limelight like that. However, when Orochimaru learned that Kabuto had succeeded in bringing the bait to them, he would be most pleased.

Perhaps he wouldn't get the whip again.


	3. Destruction of the Hyuugas

**To Win The Love Of The Young**

**Chapter 3: Destruction of the Hyuugas**

"Kabuto-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you letting me walk on my own?"

Kabuto sighed. Rather than dignify her with an answer, he merely shrugged and continued to walk towards the hideout. He was personally tired after two days of straight walking with only a little bit of rest (for her, of course, as she couldn't be let out of sight) and couldn't muster up the energy to speak. To make matters worse, this girl seemed intent on making every step of the way a living Hell. Her and her questions on where they were going, why he kidnapped her, blah de fucking dah. He didn't understand why she couldn't just shut up and continue this little journey in peace.

On the other side, Hanabi couldn't figure out why this Kabuto person was so impolite and anti-social. She had gotten along well with any strangers she had met before, thanks to her innocent charm and excellent looks, but this person seemed to care little about her. She had been kidnapped once before, and that time she managed to outwit the captors and escape on her own. This time, however, her captor wasn't exactly making this information gathering thing easy for her. Any questions she asked were met with a shrug and no answer. He was faster and stronger than her, so running was out of the question. At least he was civil enough to let her rest sometimes. He was a lot nicer than he appeared, and even though she knew she shouldn't be thinking this about an older boy, he was kind of cute. Shaking any troublesome images out of her head, she continued to walk beside him, and decided not to ask any more questions.

The rest of the journey was carried out in peace. After a few bathroom stops and some more sleep for Hanabi, they had reached a cave that looked to have no entrance. Kabuto performed a quick couple of hand seals and smacked the ground, causing a stray boulder to move to the side. Somewhat impressed by this sudden display, Hanabi followed him into the hideout, wondering who he was taking her to, and what accomodations they would provide her. After all, she was a high-class prisoner. After a few minutes, they reached another dead end, but rather than open it, Kabuto rapped on the stone. It opened a few seconds after, and Kabuto pushed Hanabi inside, then closed the door behind him as he followed her.

"Kabuto," a raspy voice called from the shadows, "Is the Hyuuga heiress here?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto answered, presenting Hanabi and lighting the candles.

Sitting on a chair just a few metres away from Hanabi sat a peculiar looking man, who had the appearance of a snake, who must have been Orochimaru. Beside him was a person who looked a lot like the prodigy Uchiha Sasuke, and she assumed as such. He looked a lot different from before, and definately a lot gayer. However, she couldn't help but wonder what they wanted her for.

"So, Orochimaru," Sasuke said quietly, "Now all we have to do is wait for the Hyuuga family to come for her, correct? Although, she does look different from before...definately a lot shorter and...oh shit."

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked, suddenly looking curious. Kabuto had an eyebrow raised too.

"Oh fuck, fuck, **_fuck_**!" Sasuke yelled, startling all three in the room, "This isn't the Hyuuga heiress! Fuck!"

"Of course not, the the heiress is my sister Hinata," Hanabi said matter-of-factly, confused at this sudden turn of events.

Kabuto paled and Orochimaru looked over at Sasuke, who was still fuming. Hanabi had to stifle a laugh. Looks like Sasuke was about to get beaten.

"They'll take me, all the same..." Hanabi said, hoping to calm Orochimaru and Sasuke down.

"We wanted Hinata so that Naruto and her teammates would come as well," Sasuke explained, then looked angrily at Kabuto, "Could you not use common sense, dumbass? She looks like she's fuckin ten years old!"

"I went by your description, asswipe," Kabuto countered, "You told me Hyuuga Hanabi and guess who we have?"

"I meant Hinata!"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that, you stupid fuck?"

"Enough!" Orochimaru yelled, startling Hanabi and instantly silencing Kabuto and Sasuke, "I don't care whose fault it is. This problem can be rectified. We'll just have to keep her and go back to take Hinata. However, by this time the security will probably be heightened. Kabuto, I want you to go back with Sasuke and this time bring back Hinata. I can watch over Hanabi."

Hanabi looked over at Orochimaru in fright, desperately thinking of a way out of this. There had to be a way that she could save her clan. If it fell, Konoha would be doomed. She had no doubt that Kabuto and Sasuke could take Hinata, and she didn't want to be stuck with this weird man. There had to be a way out of this.

"You're going to...destroy my clan?" Hanabi asked weakly, initiating her plan.

"Yes, little girl, now sit here and be good for Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto answered, sighing that he had to leave so soon.

"Can I help?" she asked, getting a surprised look from the three men.

Sasuke stood in silence for a moment. "What?" he finally asked, conveying Kabuto and Orochimaru's thoughts.

"My uppity sister always gets her way, and nobody there respects me," she started, "I'm supposed to always be second to my sister. Well I say no more! I want to help you guys eliminate my clan by any means possible. I'll get back at them all for this. Mark my words, justice will be served! Down with the Hyuuga clan!"

None of the three knew how to respond at first. Orochimaru seemed deep in thought, Kabuto was horribly confused, and Sasuke looked rather stoic but inside had many questions he wanted to ask.

"Please...let me help you," she pleaded, giving them a puppy dog look.

Kabuto sighed and looked at the little girl. A part of him knew that she was lying, yet the rest of him couldn't accept that someone so innocent could be a liar. He looked pleadingly over at Orochimaru, who raised an eyebrow in response but eventually nodded. Sasuke looked rather outraged.

"Are you two fucking kidding me?" he yelled, "You're just going to believe her words like that? She is obviously lying to us, I mean-"

"Silence, Sasuke-kun."

"..."

Orochimaru looked over at Hanabi. "Are you going to serve us indefinately?"

Hanabi nodded. Orochimaru stood up and enlongated his neck, biting her in the neck. Caught by surprise, her eyes opened wide and when Orochimaru's head returned to it's proper position, she felt like she would faint at any time. Kabuto looked at the three marks on her back. Two of them were starting to bleed, but the third one formed two beside more it that looked relatively like tomoe from the Sharingan. She looked weakly up at Orochimaru, then collapsed the ground.

"Orochimaru-sama...you didn't..."

"No, that isn't the heaven seal. Just a regular cursed seal. The seals are admittadly quite strenuous on the human body, especially on a young child. She was already tired anyway. Just transport her to bed, Kabuto, and get some rest yourself. Sasuke, train a little, then go to bed. You guys have a long journey ahead of you."

Kabuto nodded and carried off Hanabi. Sasuke looked over at his master skeptically.

"How can you be sure she isn't lying?"

"I'm not, Sasuke-kun. However, I am going to tell you how to activate her cursed seal in such a way that it kills her if she ever steps out of line. Don't tell her or Kabuto that you know how to do this. Kabuto will be jealous, plus I think he somewhat fancies her...anyhow, go train, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded and left, leaving Orochimaru to sit there and ponder what he would do when Konoha was destroyed.


End file.
